Power and Ice
by ilikehats2
Summary: Luke's little sister comes to town as the new member of the team. But Luke forbids her being a hero despite how awesome she is...to make matters worse a new Villian wants to use Yuki but for what...Find out for yourself
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I dont own anything **Please thank himegirl for creating this idea and the Oc and letting me use it**

1

It was a typical day, Luke was working out when Peter and Sam came in

"Hey Luke"Sam said

"What did you do now?"Luke asked

"Nothing...but needs to see you about your essay"Peter said

"What?But-Ok"Luke said going to change when he opened his gym bag

"PARKER!SAM!"He shouted running out to chase them. Unfortunately Coulson came up to them when Luke finally grabbed them

"Gentleman?"

"Sorry"They said

"GET DOWN"Peter shouted and they did just that as the wall behind them was smashed down and there was the Juggernaut

"Really?"Luke complained

"ITS THE JUGGERNAUT"He shouted and rammed into the lockers laughing

"Get changed and get the others"Coulson whispered as he went to evacuate the school.

Five minutes after changing Sam, Peter and Luke were now SPIDERMAN NOVA AND POWERMAN

"Yo Juggy!"Spiderman shouted"You come to tango with me again"

"SPIDERMAN"He shouted as Spiderman tried to web him to the ground and Nova shot some beams at Juggy.

"SILLY HERO NOTHING CAN STOP ME"He shouted running into the two and knocking them into the lockers.

"Bring it Juggy"Luke said and Juggy ran into him like a bull throwing Luke out of the school and onto the was in the middle of the road on his back

"That's gonna hurt in the morning"He moaned as the Juggernaut held a car over him

"Say night night"He said when

"YO UGLY!"A girl called

Juggy turned to see a girl in a white leotard that covered her hands and feet with a blue sheen and a skirt tutu around her waist with blinding white glasses like Powerman and her dark hair hanging behind her

"What do you want?"He asked throwing the car at her but it missed her by a mile. She jumped down in a graceful twirl and smiled

"What do you thing?"She asked and Juggy charged at her. She did a jump over his head and blasted him with a mountain of slushy snow

"HEY"He shouted turning for a face full of snow

"Calm down"She said freezing the road as Juggy came at her and he slipped so hard that his helmet came off

"MY HELMET"He shouted as Powerman grabbed it

"I think its time you cooled off"She said freezing Juggy into an ice statue placing her hands on her hips

"That was...amazing"Nova said coming over

"Yeah...we got into costume for nothing"Spiderman said

"Thanks"The girl said blushing

"You ok Powerman?"Ava asked helping him up

"Thanks Tiger"Luke said and turned to the girl

"Glad to see you dont need me"The girl said smiling big

"Yuki!"Luke said shocked

"Its Snowball brother"The girl said

"Wait...you have a sister?"Spiderman asked stepping in


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I dont own anything **Please thank himegirl for creating this idea and the Oc and letting me use it**

2

_"Wait...you have a sister?"_

They were in the Helicarrier trying to make sense out of everything

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE"Luke shouted at Yuki

"Sheesh big brother way to welcome a girl"She said

So Luke's yelling at his sister while Fury wants...to well you'll see and Spiderman just wants answers

"Wait...you have a-"

"WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME"

"Dont have your phone number, no international coverage so many reasons"Yuki said

"Wait Luke-"

"EVER HEARD OF LETTERS"

"Why are you so upset I missed you!"

"Luke-"

"BECAUSE THIS CITY IS DANGEROUS AND YOUR JUST FIFTEEN"

"Your Sixteen!"

"THAT ISNT THE POINT-"

"HEY!"

Everyone looked at Spiderman even Fury who thought it would be best to let Luke and Yuri work things out

"Why didnt you ever tell us you had a SISTER"

"Yes big brother why?"Yuki asked smirking

"Never came up"Luke answered

"What?"Yuki asked shocked"You little liar!"

"Oh you want to go"

"Do I want to go?Heck Yeah I DO!"

"Well this is quite fun but-"Fury began"Yuki and I have stuff to talk about"

"What do you mean?"Ava asked

"Seeing Yuki's powers I think maybe she should join the team"Fury said smiling

"NO!"Luke shouted

"Why not!"Yuki protested

"I will not let you get hurt and you need to take care of Grandma"

"Oh..about that"Yuki said staring at the floor

"What"Luke asked

"She-passed on"Yuki said hiding behind Ava and Sam

Luke stared at her shocked then composed herself

"You will not be a hero"

"Would you rather I be a villain"That earned her shocked looks and glares

"Kidding"She said hands raised

"Come on Luke she's your sister"Spiderman said

"No"Luke said and Yuki looked at him

"I have no where to go...grammy wanted me to stay with you!Do you even care!"She asked

"I do care but-"

"Its been four years bro, I think I'd be a good addition"

"Yeah come on Luke"Ava said

Luke glared at Yuki

"I said no"He said and walked to his room

"He doesnt get a say in this"Fury said"Why dont we go talk"

"I'd love to join...stay with my brother but-"

"Well whether you joined or not we'd keep an eye on you"

"Because of my great powers"

"Yes...Parker Alexander show her around while I talk to Cage"He said

"Follow us"Peter said

"Ok"Yuki said smiling

* * *

They showed her everysquare inch of the Hellicarrier or Sam did since Peter ha to go home before Aunt May got there.

"Thanks"Yuki said blushing alittle

"No problem"Sam said as they made their way to the converence room

"So...Yuki are you ready to join the team"

"Yes Director Fury SIR"Yuki said doing a salute that made everyone even a pouting Luke laugh

"Another jokester?"He sai shaking his head

"Parker left"Sam said sitting next to Ava and Danny while Yuki stayed standing

"Someone's upset"Ava said revering to Luke

"You get hurt even once and Ill-Ill-"

"You'll what send me back to Japan"Yuki said sticking her tongue at him and sauntered out

"This is gonna get interesting"Danny said amused


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I dont own anything **Please thank himegirl for creating this idea and the Oc and letting me use it**

3

_"This is gonna get interesting"Danny said amused_

Luke and Yuki hardly talked to one another. They were so mad at each other over this one thing. But Yuki got along with everyone, she liked Ava as the sister she could turn to and never had, she liked to do meditation with Danny, asked Peter to be her science tutor, and she had a soft spot espescially for Sam. Some might say she had a crush on the 16 year old. Of course she'd never tell Luke

"Hey"Yuki said sitting with Ava in Ava's room on the Helicarrier.

"What up"Ava asked finishing chemistry

"Ugh you ever have one of those days where your mad at someone and you want to be forgiven and forgive but you dont know what to do"She asked

"Yes...I did when I was younger"Ava said turning to her

"I want Luke to forgive me but I dont think he will"

"Oh Im sure he will"Ava said

"You dont know Luke like I do He's stubborn"

"Oh dont I"Ava said making her get up and steered her to Luke's room knocked on the door and ran leaving Yuki there

"What"He asked

"Im sorry"Yuki said

"What?"

"Im sorry I got mad at you and made you mad"Yuki said

Luke stared at her and she just looked at him guilty

"I should aplogize I should have known you came with a reason"

"Grammy said she missed you and wanted you to make a speech at her funeral...with me"

"Im sorry what?"

"Grammy wrote in her will that she wanted us to both make a speech at her funeral in her honor"

Luke stared at her

"Did I mention its tomorrow?"

* * *

Ok so Luke continued to stare at her shocked for two hours snapped out of it and the two went to Fury telling him about the Funeral and all but Fury said he was sending Nova and Spiderman with them as protection from what I dont know Im not Fury...So they spent all night trying to get speeches done flying to Japan and getting ready.

"Wait so you guys are Japanese"Sam asked

"No Sam our dear Grammy loved Japan and Japanese Culture so she moved here when Luke was two, my name is Japaneses meaning Snow...it snowed on my birthday so she named me that. When I was ELEVEN Luke left me with Grammy"Yuki said in a plain white skirt and blouse while walking to the graveyard

"Ah"Sam said understanding

"Here we go"Yuki said"Just stick by me"

"Ok"They said and they walked over where the funeral began

"And now Mrs. Rosia Cage's grandchildren Yuki and Luke Cage"

The two walked up nervously

"Hello Everyone"Yuki began"This is my older brother Luke and we loved our grandmother.I remember how she helped me with my first crush and when I couldnt get Science helped me learn my way when I moved here and was the only Family I was staying with.I loved her and I already miss the Fridays we spent at the Movies or the Mall having fun. It was our time together and I find it hard that Ill never get to spend another movie night with her again"

At this point Yuki was crying and went back to her seat, Sam put an arm aroun her to comfort her while Peter stayed quiet and looked remorsed. He been to way TOO MANY funerals in his life.

"Hello, Im Luke and thought my speech might not be as good as my sisters Ill do my best"Luke said looking to Peter for a thumbs up"My grandmother was the bravest women I knew she was funny and loving and always full of life. Grammy was always there for us and took in my sister for me though she wanted to stop me, she let me go down my own path as you can say. I remember the last time I saw her as a twelve year old starting to like girls and she said to me 'Luke baby your gonna grow up to be a handsome lovable man, just remember darling you're your own person no one can change that and always remember that the perfect girl is the girl who will never want you to change' I will always remember those words and I just hope that she knows Ill miss her"

Luke walked down and Peter put a comforting hand on his shoulder with a thumbs up...Peter had helped him with the speech too.

"Well I think that wraps this up...beautiful beautiful speeches"The man leading the funeral said whiping away tears


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I dont own anything **Please thank himegirl for creating this idea and the Oc and letting me use it**

4

Everything had been going perfectly since the two made up. Yuki had been around for atleast three weeks before Fury wanted to send her to school. Why?

"Cause wont it look weird to people that the day a new hero comes a new kid does too"

"But you did that to us"Ava said

"Different case... we had different stories for you all..Sam got kicked out of his last school,Ava moved here, Danny and Luke transfered from closing schools"Fury said

"And my sister just coming wont make people confused"

"We'll say she went to live with your sick grandmother and came back...its mosty the truth"Fury said

"Ok"They said confused thinking of never understanding

Well Monday came and Yuki arrived to school with a khaki skirt, and orange shirt with orange flats and orange headband.

"Hey Yuki"Ava said being the one to greet her through school

"Hi Ava"Yuki said

"Hey sis"Luke said as she looked through the schedule

"What class is first"Danny asked looking over her shoulder

"AP History"Yuki said smiling big

"You're JOKING"Sam said

"You're in History with Sam and Danny"Ava said surpressing a laugh

"Awesome...lead the way gentleman"Yuki said as they brought her to Mister Johnson's class.

"Oh so this is my new Student" Mister Johnson said.

He was a short round man with a bald head and a bushy beard.

"Yep, so what are we learning about today?" She asked

"Ancient Egyptian Civilization"He said

"We're currently learning about the Gods" Sam said

"Bastet Goddess of Cats, Horus is the Son of Iris and Osirius, Anubis was the Son of Set and the god of the dead. Anubis watched over people when they were mummified"Yuki said shocking Mister Johnson

"We havent even gotten to Anubis or Bastet yet"He said

"How do you know that"Danny asked

"Grammy often had books about ancient Mythology and she had a few books on Egyptian Mythology"

Of course in the middle of class the back wall behind them exploded sending kids everywhere somewhat ok. Yuki got up to see the TrapSter.

"Good Morning Boys and Girls...Schools OUT"He shouted flinging glue everywhere and everyone ran out.

"Come on"Sam said pulling Yuki along and around the corner to the bathrooms where they changed and came out ready

"YO UGLY"Nova shouted

"Ah...who's this"Trapster asked pointing to Snowball

"Lets just say Im your worst nightmare"She said jumping over a blob of glue headed for her and landed perfectly

"Prepare to lose"IronFist said rushing over to use his Iron Fist...

Nova followed his lead as White Tiger and Powerman rounded the corner Spiderman behind them

"AH!"Nova shouted as he was soon glued to the wall"GET ME OUT OF THIS"

"Smooth Bucket Head"With that Spiderman began to sling webs at Trapster. As he tried to free his legs White Tiger slashed his backpack and Powerman charged him sending him through the wall and to the side of a building next to the school. The glue started to drip over him and the wall and Snowball walked ovber and blasted him with freezing snowy ice that froze the glue over him

"I-I cant move"He said

"Your welcome though I would love to cover your mouth"She said high fiving Powerman

"So I do good or what?"She asked to her brother

"Not bad"He said as the cops came to take the Trapster away

* * *

Sam had been going through his room making sure he got all his dirty launry in the Hamper when Luke came in

"Hey Sam"Luke said

"Hey Luke"Sam said holding up his "SPECIAL" Jersey autographed by some top Football player

"Woah who signed that"

"Eli Manning"

"Dude!"

"Yep"

"Hey we were all gonna get Pizza wanna come"

"SURE"Sam said throwing his jersey to the ground where they ran into Yuki

"Hey Yuki we're all going to get pizza wanna come"Sam asked

"Sure after I get everyone's laundry"She said obviously on Laundry Duty

"Ok Pepperoni"Luke said

"yes Please"She called walking into Sam's room getting his Hamper

"Oh looks like this fell out"She said placing the Jersey in the hamper and walked off to go bring it to the Laundry room to do the laundry because it was HER TURN...good thing Ava warned her to wear gloves. She quickly seperated the dark form the lights and threw in the Darks and then went to go get pizza.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I dont own anything **Please thank himegirl for creating this idea and the Oc and letting me use it**

5

Yuki sat on her bed looking through her old Diary entries and started a new one

_Dear Diary,_

_Im in NewYork, with my brother again a superhero just like him. Its my dream come true! And I might have a secret crush on his friend Sam AKA Nova. He's just really funny and cute. He is smart in his own way...I learned that in school, he just learns in a different way. He cant sit still and take notes and listen...he's more of a hands on learner. I can relate that in Science. I have to make things blow up chemically to learn for myself! I mean you tell us to write down in notes dont mix this with that but Im just thinking...what would happen? But Sam is just so cute with his brown hair, tan skin and dark brown eyes. He comforted me at Granny's funeral which was so SWEET. I like him but Im thinking of keeping it a secret cause Luke and him are friends I dont want Luke to lose his friendship with him and wont it be awkward, since we're on the same team? But a girl can dream...and speaking of which I've been having nightmares where Luke and Sam end up hating me and wishing I was never around...But thats just a dream right?_

_I miss Grammy, I miss her Hot Cocoa and Chocolate Chip cookies...I miss the smell of her candles: Jasmine with a hint of pine. But Im with my brother and that's all that matters right now. I cant believe Four Years ago he left me with Grammy to well..I dont know. He just left one night I tried to stop him but he ignored me. He left...probably hid on a plane or something. Our parents were alittle crazy so we stayed with Grammy and she was the only one who knew about our powers. But now here I am with my Brother and his new friends. I still cant believe Im crushing on Nova! I mean he must have SEVERAL girls falling for him and Im just his friends sister...I had small crushes before but not like this. And Im afraid to tell Ava cause I mean...you never know but I wouldnt hold it against her I dont know what to do. Why do I keep going back to Sam? Lets talk about the others...Ava is the only other girl and has the most amazing Agility ever!She handles the Name WHITE TIGER well! I mean she might as well be part CAT! Then theres Peter who I honestly feel bad for. His parents died when he was like four or five and then his uncle died last year which was the reason why he became SPIDERMAN!He's a Science nut all right, I might need him as a tutor though...but he's pretty cool in a science nerd way. He got his powers from a Radioactive Spider bite which in my opinion is COOL. Theres Danny who is the cool collected one out of us. He's like a Zen master with his Fortune cookie sayings. I see why Peter calls him that and He does have a Fist of Iron...even when he isnt trying. Theres Fury and Coulson who I think Peter and Sam dont really listen too...UGH THERE I GO WITH SAM AGAIN!I just cant stop finding a way to include him can I? Well this is what's happen so far Diary, Im hoping to learn more about the team later as I get better with my powers. SEE YA ON THE FLIP SIDE YUKI_

"Come in"She called and Danny came in

"What up Danny"She asked

_ "_Luke said he was hoping to see you"He said

"Really?"

"Something about finishing off what you guys left undone"But Yuki was running past him out of the room. Danny laughed and heard something fall off her bed. Her Diary

"Hm...whats this"He asked looking at it and flipped to the first page where it said "YUKI'S DIARY DONT OPEN"

"I better leave this here...dont know where it belongs but not with me"He said leaving it on the bed and left closing the door.

He then went to the Training Room to see Luke and Yuki sparring

"Come on Bro last time we did this I won"Yuki laughed

"But this Time I will"He said and he had her pinned

"YOU CHEATED"She laughed

"Oh how?"Luke asked

"Cause you're my brother"She said

"Does that make any sense"He asked Danny as she walked down the hall

"Not a clue Luke"He replied with a grin


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I dont own anything **Please thank himegirl for creating this idea and the Oc and letting me use it**

6

"YUKI"Sam called

"YUKI"he called again and slowly opened the room closing his eyes just incase. Instead no one was there and he was standing in his best friends sisters room

"Ok If I get caught Im dead"He said when he saw something under the bed.

Sam went under to see what it was and screamed when he found out it was a spider,he hit the bed and her diary fell to the floor landing on the last entry.

"Whats this"Sam asked when he started reading thinking it was a planner and not a diary

"Oh shoot this is her Diary!"He said after never saw the DEAR DIARY part till after...but that happens you miss important words. Anyways he looked at it and was shocked

"She has a crush on me?"He asked

She had been around for a while liked her as a really good never thought about crushing on her and wasnt sure. He knew he shouldnt really have read the diary but he couldnt have helped it. He closed the book and placed it gently on the bed and slowly walked out of the room.

"Must be just a school girl crush"He tried convincing himself but he wasnt sure by how she kept mentioning he was cute.

* * *

It was a normal school day and Sam was eating his lunch quietly while the others joked thinking about SHEILDS washer and dryer whih destroys stains.

"Whats wrong Sam?"Harry asked

"Yeah"M.

"Oh Im just thinking of stuff"He said'yeah like Yuki's crush on me'

Suddenly Peter stiffened and the wall behind them broke apart and the Fearsome Four stood had his arm around Yuki for protection

"Again?Does this always happen"She asked getting nodds

"Come on lets get out here"Harry said as they ran out of the lunchroom and quickly suited up. They quickly reappeared to find Wizard Trapster Thundra and Klaw causing havok.

"Really you clowns again"Spiderman called sending webbing at them

"Spiderman!"Wizard called blasting them

They scattered and Powerman began to fight Thundra while the Trapster shot glue at everyone WhiteTiger and Snowball jumping up and and around him. Snowball froze his feet to the ground and Tiger unsheathed her claws

"You really need to upgrade your weapons"She said slashing the gluepack.

"My pack!"He shouted and Nova blasted him into the wall getting him covered in glue

Snowball went to freeze him when Wizard blasted her onto the ground

"Look at her..."He laughed as Snowball got back up and blasted WhiteTiger while Spiderman and Iron fist were busy with Klaw

"Bring it Wizard"She said rolling away from a blast so Nova could blast him from behind. Wizard was blasted into the glue that had Trapster stucked and they were trying to get out of the glue.

"Two down two to go"She said when Thundra was thrown into the mess

"Freeze them"Luke said

"What about Klaw"She asked

Klaw was running out of the school

"FREEZE them"Spiderman said

"But Klaw!"She said

"Snowball-"But before Tiger could finish Snowball ran off to stop him

"BUT SNOWBALL"Spiderman was suddenly blasted into a lunch table as the villains broke free from the glue

"Someone isnt a good listener"Trapster said cracking his knuckles

* * *

Snowball chased Klaw as he ran off and tried to blast him but kept missing

"CANT CATCH ME SWEETIE"He shouted and Snowball launched off a mailbox and landed in front of him with a spin

"Not so fast"She said blasting and freezing his feet to the sidewalk

"I dont think so"He said using a sonic wave to crack the ice and blast her into a lightpole.

She had spots cover her vision and when it cleared he was gone.

"Oh man...he got away"She said walking back to the school to see everyone on the ground

"What happened?"She asked

"THUNDRA WIZARD and TRAPSTER happened"Luke said through clenched teeth

"Let me help you up"She said helping them

Luke got up and looked at Yuki in the eye

"We told you to freeze them!"

"But Klaw was getting away"She said as Fury came over

"Next time will you freeze them and then go after him!They kicked our butts!"Spiderman asked

"I didnt know that would happen"She said

"Well next time THINK before you act! YOU Havent changed at all have you!You are so IMPULSIVE!"

Yuki stared as her brother went into the Helicarrier

"Powerman!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE"He shouted at her and she flinched. He never shouted at her like that


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I dont own anything **Please thank himegirl for creating this idea and the Oc and letting me use it**

7

_"LEAVE ME ALONE"He shouted at her and she flinched. He never shouted at her like that_

Yuki stood on the Helicarrier trying to find her brother but of course it wasnt that easy. Yuki then brought Sam his laundry.

"Hey Sam"She said"I have your laundry"She gave them to him

"Thanks"He said somewhat upset about the Fearsome Four when he saw his jersey

"WHAT DID YOU DO"He shouted grabbing his jersey

"I-I thought it was dirty"Yuki said scared

"YOU RUINED IT! THE AUTOGRAPH IS GONE"He shouted looking at her angrily

His mom had spent so much money on those tickets when he was thirteen and he was incredibly lucky to get the jersey autographed by Eli Manning

"Im so sorry"She said"I-I didnt know"

Sam was suddenly filled with rage

"OH YOUR SORRY! YOU LET THE FEARSOME FOUR GET AWAY AND YOU RUIN MY MOST PRIZE POSSESION!"He yelled and Yuki looked at him sad and scared but he ignored it"I HATE YOU! YOUR A FOOL FOR THINKING I WOULD EVER LIKE YOU AS MORE THEN A FRIEND!"

Yuki tried to say something but she was in near tears

"I HATE YOU!I WISH YOU NEVER CAME HERE"

Yuki suddenly ran out crying and Sam just looked at the door still steaming. He couldnt care right now as he turned to his jersey and was filled with anger.

Yuki was wondering around town, everyone was mad at felt completely guilty about the jersey

"I didnt know that would happen"She sniffed and then saw a crowd of people

"Who's that"She wondered and saw Captain America.

"Wait a minute"She said running into a store and took out all her money

"Excuse me.."She asked"How much is that basketball"

It was an old NBA ball that Lebron James used to had his autograph an everything but nobody wanted to buy it anymore

"Well since nobody ever wants it...$125"The man said

She had just about enough money,all her money she ever earned and had.

"Ill take it"She said and grabbed the ball after paying and ran outside

"CAPTAIN"She called stopping him

"Hello there"Captain America said

"Will you sign this for my friend Sam"She asked

Captain America looked at her

"Sure"He said signing it

"Thanks"She said smiling alittle and walked off. The sky was dark and she raced towards the school

"I can atleast make it right"She sniffed

* * *

It was a rainy day and Sam was walking down the halls headed to his was hoping he didnt have to face Yuki, since he wasnt sure if he was still mad or not. He opened his locker and saw a basketball in there with a picked it up and started to read

_Dear Sam,_

_Im so SORRY about the Jersey, I didnt know at the time. I know Im probably nothing but a disaster and problem, I just wanted to be like you guys. Im sorry I let the bad guys get away, Im sorry I ruined your jersey and Im sorry I ever came here if you feel that way but your the first boy I ever liked that would ever help me or even just give me the time of day. Im not sorry that I started to crush on you though cause you're an awesome guy and any girl will be lucky to date you. Im so Sorry Ill leave you guys alone from now on. I spent all my money on this gift for you to replace the jersey it might not be as good but it was the only thing I thought you'd like. _

_Yuki_

Sam looked at the basketball and took it out looking over it

"NO WAY"He said"Signed by Lebron James AND Captain America"

He started to realize he just made the worst mistake ever and threw the ball and note into his bag and ran off

"Hey Sam have you seen-"But Sam ran right past Luke and Peter

"Yuki..."They finished as he ran out the doors

* * *

It was awful weather, raining out and Nova couldnt find Yuki.

"SNOWBALL"He called looking around when he saw a girl on the top of Oscorp. SNOWBALL

"SNOWBALL"He called going to go get her when he saw a figure come next to her. He stopped and could hear them talking

"Why is a pretty girl like you out in the rain"

"Leave me alone"She said and the figure came next to her

"What's wrong"

"My greatest nightmare is coming to live"She cried putting her head on her knees and sobbed

"There there"The figure said and Nova came closer ever so slightly and he saw DOC OCT

"Oh man!"He muttered

"Here have a soda"He said after slipping some sleep formula pills or something like that in

"My brother says not to take things from strangers"

"Im not a stranger Im a friend"

"If you say so"Yuki took a drink from it swallowed then nearly fell off the building and Doc Oct grabbed her by one of his tentacles

"SNOWBALL"Nova shouted racing over to stop Doc Oct

"Oh no you dont Fly boy"Doc Oct said smacking Nova away with his tentacles sending him flying backwards into the roof of a building. When he got up Snowball and Doc Oct were gone

"Oh man"He said"Luke's gonna go Ballistic"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I dont own anything **Please thank himegirl for creating this idea and the Oc and letting me use it**

8

_"Oh no you dont Fly boy"Doc Oct said smacking Nova away with his tentacles sending him flying backwards into the roof of a building. When he got up Snowball and Doc Oct were gone_

Snowball woke up on the floor of a room groggy and confused.

"Where am I"She asked making sure she still had on her glasses and they were there. Then she looked down to see that she was in a wedding dress over her uniform and in hair curled.

"What?"She asked getting up to see she was shackled to the floor

"Nothing some ice cant handle"But the ice hardly made it before melting into water

"It must be too hot in here"She said and tried to force her leg free.

"Ugh!"She said but fell back down

"Hello"

"Who are you and where am I?"She asked

"Im Doc Oct...hasnt Fury told you about me and you're in my secret lair"

"Why?"She asked

"You do the math"He said and Snowball gasped

"I am NOT marrying you!"She said backing away

"You dont have a choice and be careful...I made that dress myself"He said

"What?"Snowball said completely creeped out

"Yes"He said and walked out

* * *

He stood in one of the rooms smiling like an idiot

"Doc Oct why are we here"Thundra asked struggling against her restraints on her chair

"WHY WOULD YOU KIDNAP US"Doom shouted

"Yeah!"Scorpio and the Zodiacs agreed

"Isnt it obvious...Im having a wedding...a FAKE wedding but a wedding"

"Why?"Wizard asked

"You'll see"He said smiling and turned to Doom

"You're going to marry us...and Broadcast this to SHEILD!"He said

"And if I dont?"

Doc Oct whispered something that shocked Doom and he nodded

"Ok"He said and he was untied and brought to the stand

"May we see the Bride?"Klaw asked

"No"

"WHAT"Juggy asked

"Calm down.."He said"She'll be out soon now get the video ready and YOU(points at robots) go get her. I cant believe I got the idea from watching Mario so much...Bowser is such a role model"

* * *

Luke was pacing the helicarrier as Sam explained what he saw

"I shouldnt have yelled at her"Sam said rolling the ball in his hands

"Me neither"Luke said

"She could be anywhere"Ava said when Spiderman came back with Ironman

"I heard about your sister...dont worry we'll find her"He said

"We cant let Fury know or-"Luke was interrupted by an incoming video

"Im tracking its transmission"Ironman said as the video came on showing Snowball and Doc Oct

"NOT YOU AGAIN"Spiderman shouted

"Um I dont think he can hear you"IronFist said

"Hello Sheild Agents It is I Doctor Octopus and came to tell you that Im sorry you werent invited"

"Invited?"Luke asked

"Invited to our wedding"Suddenly Snowball was pulled closer to him and they saw her wedding dress

"HELP ME HE'S CRAZY!"She shouted and was suddenly gagged

"But we promise to send postcards from the honeymoon"Doc Oct said and the video ended

"Wait Doc Oct is gonna marry Yuki...does that mean he's gonna be your brother in-law"Spiderman asked

"We have to go help her"Sam said

"Come on"Ava said when Luke stopped her

"Your staying here!We dont need him getting you too...I wouldnt put it past him"Luke said and they left with Ironman

"Really"Ava muttered crossing her arms and looking at the location.

* * *

Robots forced her down the aisle and everyone stared at her. All the kidnapped villains stared from Snowball to Doc Oct

"DUDE SHE'S JUST A CHILD"Trapster shouted

"YEAH!"

"SILENCE"He said"If this doesnt go as I see it and Im not happy I will fill this room with WATER"

Everyone shut up and the robots continued down the aisle playing wedding music when the Beetle tripped a robot

"Sorry I tend to stretch at inappropriate times"He said as everyone tried not to laugh

Doc Oct just glared at him and they continued with the ceremony keeping her in place at the stand and Doom started it looking very regretful

'Who knew Doom was human on the inside'Snowball thought

Meanwhile Our brave heroes were sneaking in

"Where are all the robots?"IronFist asked

"I think attending the wedding"Ironman said

"Come on"Luke said as they heard Doom talking

"Come on we have to hurry"Nova said as they hurried down then hall

'I just hope we're not too late'He thought


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:I dont own anything **Please thank himegirl for creating this idea and the Oc and letting me use it**

9

_'I just hope we're not too late'He thought_

* * *

Luke looked around the corner to see the Wedding Ceremony

"Dude all the Villains are there"He whispered

"They're held captive against their will"Ironman said

"And I dont think Snowball's too happy either"Spiderman said seeing that Snowball was scared

"We have to help her"Nova said

"Just wait a moment"Ironman said"Wait for the perfect moment"

Doc Oct smiled

"Everythings going according to plan"He whispered

"what"Snowball questioned backing away from him

"Do what I say dear or Ill throw you in my superheated dungeon"He warned grabbing her as Doom said"If anyone has any objections Speak now or forever hold your Peace"

That was the moment IronMan was talking about

"Unhand the Fair maiden"IronFist said as they jumped out

"THANK GOODNESS!"Thundra said"WE'RE SAVED"

"Ok?"Spiderman said confused

"So glad to see you could make it"He said holding up an orb that fired lasers at each hero. Nova suddenly fell to the ground and couldnt fly.

"DUDE YOU TOOK OUR POWERS"Nova shouted

"But Im still able to Fight"He said as Doc Oct threw Doom over to the crowd and a glass barrier seperated them from room began to slowly flood

"AHH!"The villains shouted as Ironman raced to break the barrier causing hardly a crack

"Face it Stark you cant break this barrier"He laughed holding up the orb and used Spiderman's climbing ability to scale the wall grabbing Snowball

"LET ME GO"She shouted struggling against his grip

"I dont think so...I think I know someone who would be very interested in your powers"He said when suddenly a white blur fell feet first onto Doc Oct sending him to the ground and the orb away from his hands.

"So think I wasnt needed?"White Tiger asked unsheathing her claws as Snowball got up

"I was wondering where you were"Doc Oct said as he got up

"The Orb!"Snowball said

"The Orb?"

"He took the guys powers"She said firing snow at Doc Oct

"Really?"She said dodging an incoming tentacle and grabbed the orb"How do I work this thing?"

She tried to find a reverse button as she helped Snowball take down Doc Oct

"Really?"White Tiger said"YOU HAD TO MAKE THIS COMPLICATED"

Suddenly a tentacle smacked Snowball into her and the orb flew from her hands and hit the ground hard

"MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION"The Orb said flashing red and lasers smacked the guys again giving them back their powers

"Time to break this wall"IronFist said hitting the barrier and a spiderweb of cracks appeared

"DO IT AGAIN"Snowball shouted

IronFist did it again and more cracks appeared

"Allow me to help"Powerman said bring his fist into the barrier

"Oh no you dont"Doc Oct said his tentacle holding SnowBall and Tiger slashed her claws at the tentacle almost breaking free when he threw her into the wall hard

"TIGER"Spiderman shouted slinging webs at Doc Oct

"You'll never stop me now"He shouted firing lasers from his free tentacles then stunned some of them and he began to use his built in jetback.

Ironman fired a mini rocket that broke off the tentacle holding Tiger and she landed next to them slightly disoriented

"SNOWBALL"Nova shouted getting up and going after them

He blasted Doc Octs jet pack as IronMan followed and Doc Oct started to swerve

"What the-?"

Suddenly he dropped Snowball who was falling to the street below

"Got ya"Nova said catching her

"I knew you'd come"She said hugging him and crying

"Its ok...its ok"he said landing to see that Doc Oct got away with Ironman probably following him

"SNOWBALL"Powerman hurried up towards them on the roof and Snowball hugged him

"Im so sorry"She cried as she hugged her brother and Nova smiled as the others stood next to him

"You did good bucket head"White Tiger said when they saw the Helicarrier

"Oh man"Spiderman said as Fury came over

"WHAT HAPPENED?"He shouted and the others quickly summed it up quietly while Powerman and Snowball had a sibling moment.

"He got away"Ironman said coming back"She ok?"

"Yeah"Nova said"She's ok"

"Man he's crazy trying to drown the villains and everything"Ironman said

"The villains escaped"An agent said

"Leave it..."Fury said

* * *

Nova had some chocolate chip and M&M cookies. Yuki was in her room and he was planning on apologizing and knocked

"Come in"She called

Sam came in

"Hey Sam"She said making room for him

"Hey..I just wanted to say thank you for the basketball and Im sorry about what I said...I was just really mad"He said

"Its ok..thanks for saving me from my FAKE wedding"She said shivering from the thought

"Want some cookies"He asked

"Sure"She said taking some and they shared the cookies


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:I dont own anything **Please thank himegirl for creating this idea and the Oc and letting me use it**

10

It was a calm evening...nothing was wrong and Luke decided he and Yuki spend sometime together like they did when they were little.

"Hey look a Carnival!"Luke said as he led his sister over

They quickly decided to go on the Rollar Coaster and as they got off heard screaming and saw the Beetle.

"Oh come on"Luke muttered as they ran down some alley and became(DRUM ROLL) SNOWBALL AND POWERMAN

"Why did he have to come today"Luke moaned as he went to evacuate people and Snowball called for the others

* * *

"She's here Mister Osborn"The Beetle said

"Good...you know what to do"

"Yes Sir but she's calling for back up-"

"Just get her and get out before the others get here! GOT IT"

"Yes Sir"With that he began to move in on the two heroes

* * *

Just as Powerman turned to Snowball he was kicked in the chest and fell backwards

"Leave him alone"Snowball shouted blasting the Beetle in snow

The Beetle turned and fired a few Missiles at her

"Ah nuts"She muttered jumping out of the way and saw them turning back towards her

"HEAT SEEKING"She shouted trying to get out of the way when she saw the dunk tank and ran for it. She jumped over it and the missiles went through the water short of a sudden the Beetle was thrown right in front of her.

The Beetle looked at his target and grabbed her.

"Let me go!"She shouted as Powerman came running over

"Not so Fast"Beetle said as knockout gas exploded from out of his wrists and caused the siblings to cough.

Snowball tried to keep her head up but her vision blurred though she saw a heroine dressed all in white.

"Snowball"Nova shouted

"Nobody move or the girl gets it"The Beetle said and suddenly when the others were in shock at what he said he flew off

"Not AGAIN"Nova whined kicking the stand next to him

"Is Powerman ok?"Spiderman asked going to help him

"I think the Beetle used some sort of Sleep gas"Iron Fist said

"Yah think"White Tiger said as they helped get him up.

"He isnt going to like this"Spiderman said"His sister gone AGAIN"

* * *

Later...

Luke woke up confused about where he was until...

"He's awake!"A Helicarrier Doctor said

"Finally!"Fury said

"Wheres Yuki?"He asked

"Beetle...honesty Luke is she a princess or something"Spiderman responded on his left

"No...but wait the Beetle!"He said eyes wide

"Calm down...calm down"Spiderman said"Im sure she's fine"

"Two weeks after being kidnapped she's kidnapped AGAIN"Luke muttered

"Dont worry, the Beetle always does things for reasons of Money...or just plain annoyance"Coulson said

"So money..."Spiderman said"But who would pay for Yuki"

* * *

Meanwhile

Yuki was struggling in her net as she was suspended about a hundred feet up

"UGH WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME"She shouted

"Oh please...Atleast Im not that that creep Octavius...Im getting paid to do this"

"Paid?"Yuki asked"HOW DOES THAT MAKE ME FEEL BETTER"

"It doesnt..."He said trying to fix his first suit in his second suit"Man you almost got it to malfunction"

"Oh Im sorry but IM JUST TRYING TO STAY ALIVE"

"Osborn isnt paying me enough for this"

"Osborn?As in CEO of Oscorp"

"Maybe..."The Beetle said and suddenly stopped working"FINALLY DONE NOW TO WAIT FOR SUNDOWN"

"And thats in?"

"Two hours"

"OH MAN"She whined

"Will you stop whining already!"

"Only if you let me go"

"NO"

"THEN NO!LET ME GO"

The Beetle moan...

'This kid is truly evil...with this TORTURE!'He thought

As the fifteen year old began to fire some snow at the Beetle he looked up angry

"WILL YOU STOP THAT"

More snow fell and he lost it

"I SAID STOP"

More snow fell on his head and he threw up some knock out gas that knocked Yuki out

"Finally"He muttered happy


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:I dont own anything **Please thank himegirl for creating this idea and the Oc and letting me use it**

11

Luke was pacing the Hellicarrier freaking out

"Oh come on!Why does this have to happen"He asked when he ran into Peter and dropped his wallet

"Luke you dropped this-IS THAT YOU AND YUKI"He said out loud

"Yeah..."Luke said as Peter stared at the picture of the Nine and Eight year olds sitting next to a snowman they made Yuki had Snow all over her in her hair and shoulders while Luke had been upside down after trying to climb the didnt remember why but he remember that the outcome was hilarious.

"Aw you guys look so cute"Peter said

"Say anything and I will pound you off the Helicarrier"

"GOT IT"

Luke smirked for a bit then remembered that his sister WAS MISSING

* * *

Osborn was in his office, doing some paper work when the Beetle flew in with Snowball

"Dont tell me you killed her!"

"No...she's knocked out...now give me my money"The Beetle said and Osborn handed over the money

"Now Scram!"Osborn said and the Beetle quickly flew off

* * *

Fury quickly called the team when he heard a report on the Beetle

"Where is he?"Luke asked angry

"Calm down kid...calm down"Fury said"He's headed for the International Bank of NY"

Before Fury could even finish the gang had ran out to get to the Bank and jumped in on the Beetle

"Where is she?"Powerman asked

"Who?"The Beetle asked holding large sacks of money and Powerman began cracking his knuckles

"Where's MY sister!"

"Oh her...her...sold her"But before he could do anything Powerman had ran into him with the force of a frieght Train through the wall

"YOU SOLD HER!"He shouted punching the villain who dropped the bags

Iron Fist and Spiderman quickly ran to hold him back and the beaten villain looked at them

"Who did you sell her to?"White Tiger asked unleashing her fierce claws

"Osborn...something about super soldiers"With that the Beetle flew off in a beaten suit

* * *

Yuki woke up chained to a lab table

"Ugh...where am I"

"Oh so good to see you up"

"Doc Conners"Yuki asked and saw Norman Osborn

"OSBORN!"She shouted gasping

"Yes, you see I find it unfair that you have such a wonderful gift Snowball and you use it to such waste. Which is why -"

"WASTE?How many times have you safed your son from evil villians with powers"Yuki asked

"SILENCE!"Yuki quickly shut her mouth

"I will use your DNA to make an army of SuperSoldiers...SOON it will be put to good use!"Osborn said

"Im sorry...but have your parents dropped you one too many times"That made Osborn mad

"Laugh all you want...I see you got your humor from Spiderman"He then grabbed a clean needle and prepped it

"Oh no...no no no"She muttered trying to get away from the needle

"Oh dont be childish it wont hurt...much"

"When my brother gets here he'll turn you to JELLO"She shouted when she was given the needle and her blood filled it was soon removed and replaced with a Snoopy bandaid

"Now...to extract your powers and use them for my soldiers"Osborn said walking out leaving Yuki alone

"Why Do I get into these messes!"She moaned staring at the ceiling"Bro you better get here soon"

* * *

Now Nova and Powerman were walking through the sewers with the others behind them. Fury had a good hunch that the Secret HQ/Lab was somewhere around Oscorp. Of course Powerman was furious and was ready to punch anything while Nova was worried. That was until they heard someone struggling

"UGH!Why cant I get out"

"SNOWBALL"Nova shouted zooming over to see Snowball trapped to a lab table

"Thank goodness!"She sighed as Nova came to unchain her

"You ok?"He asked as the others came running over

"Um...well-Osborn took my DNA for Super Soldiers"Snowball said guilty

"As long as your ok..."Nova said as Powerman looked around

"Where is the creep anyways"

"Right Here"

They all turned to see Osborn coming from the shadows

"Ah I see you're all here...No matter now you can all witness the proper use of great powers like the ones you have"

Suddenly a tall somewhat muscular golem the color of icy blue came out with white eyes glowing and left arm raised

"Ice Based Soldiers...Far better then what she could do"Osborn says and Ice Shards erupt from the hand heaed towards them when Snowball stops them with her hand and fires them back

"You really lost it Osborn"Nova said"Paying someone to kidnap Snowball"

"Next Time Ill choose you"Osborn said and another bakers dozen of Golems came out

"I have a machine making these things by the second...Loyal to me and only me"Osborn said"ATTACK"

The Golems lumbered over sending ice shards flying through the air. It took all of Snowballs concentration to send them all flying back and fire snow at them but it only made them stronger.

"SIS!"Powerman shouted

"Sorry...but I only have the one POWER"She shouted as Powerman reduced one to small pieces of ice

"Oh a shame...a terrible shame"Osborn laughed

Nova blasted one as it came from behind Snowball and it began to shatter

"So much for your ARMY OSBORN"Nova shouted when several ice shards nearly hit him

"Look again"

The Golems began to reform

"But-but"

"You kids have fun...I have an army to unleash"With that Osborn went to the top floor of Oscorp in an Elevator

"NO!"Snowball said when a large slab of Ice pummeled her into the wall

"SNOWBALL!"White Tiger called going to help her"You ok"

"Yeah...maybe a concussion but Ill live"She said and realized something

"SPIDEY GET EVERYONE OUT"She called

"Why?"Spiderman asked and Poweman turned to face his little sister

"What are you-You WOULDNT"

"If I hate it...they will too"

"But Sis-"

"Sorry Bro...but this is my fault"

Suddenly she forced everyone but Nova out with ice and sealed the barrier with a large pack of snow

"Nova...I need you to get Osborn Top Floor"

"Im not leaving you"

"Sorry Nova but you dont have a choice"

"Snowball I wont leave you"

"Ill be fine...I promise I will be"She said and Nova landed and she stopped all of the iceshards headed towards them

Nova looked at her hesitantly

'I cant let her go I care TOO much!'

"Snow-"

"I promise..."She gives him a quick peck on the cheek and forces him to the elevator pressing up and freezing it shut

"YOU GOT A MINUTE!"She called as she manipulated the ice shards

Nova shot out of the Elevator like a rocket to the top floor and grabbed Osborn

Meanwhile Snowball was ducked behind a generator messing with the wires(dont try this at home)

"Ok Green to Red, Blue to Yellow and I sure hope this works...Orange to white"

The wires were soon connected and Snowball jumped back as the generator over heated and burst into heat was intense and the golems started to melt and stay melted. Suddenly something exploded and the machine created the golems burst into more flames

"Oh this stinks"She muttered as she started to freak out

"Why did I have to do this?"She whimpered as things over heated and she began to get on hand and knees looking for a way out

"TIGER TO SNOWBALL Whats your TWENTY"

"DONT COME IN HERE EVACUATE THE AREA AND MAKE SURE NOVA GETS OUT!DONT WORRY ABOUT ME"She shouted and started crawling

* * *

Powerman was standing outside the building as the Fire department came Fury was searching the skies for Nova but he was hoping he had his sister.

"I see Nova"Fury said"But with Osborn"

Nova landed dropping Osborn and turned to Powerman

"She forced me out...told me to get Osborn..."

"I shouldnt have let you guys drag me out"

"Powerman everything will be ok-"

"You dont understand...Fury you dont understand"

"Dont worry we have some firefighters and SHEILD Agents looking for her"

"But-"

"I told you I make it out"A cough said

"SNOWBALL"They all shouted and Powerman ran to hug her and backed away as Nova flew over in time to catch her

"What were you thinking"

"I was thinking that Grammy would be proud"She muttered passing out


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:I dont own anything **Please thank himegirl for creating this idea and the Oc and letting me use it**

12

Yuki was out cold for a few hours being treated for her few burns and Luke refused to leave her side and neither did Sam.

"This is my fault"Sam muttered

"No Sam its not"

"Yes it is...she told me to get Osborn...I should have grabbed her with me"

"Sam if you did that the army would have escaped"

"But she wouldnt be out cold"Sam said

"Really bickering?"Yuki coughed laughing

"Yuki thank goodness"Luke sighed

"So good to see you too big brother...hey Sam, didnt I promise I make it out ok"

"Ok?"Sam questioned but smiled

"What do you keep doing that gets you into these messes"Luke asked smoothing her hair back

"Hey that was pretty courgageous considering my greatest fear of fire"

"Well you conquered it"Sam said smiling and Luke got up to stretch

"Ok, well since its about twelve in the morning Im going to sleep"Luke said and Sam began to explain how worried they all were

* * *

Fury was searching stuff on the computer drinking coffee when he decided to start updating the Trainees files and came across the Cage Family tree and did a spit take

"Oh My-"Fury said"Im their UNCLE!"

Fury looked through the tree where he saw he had a sister who must have ran away. Now that he thought about it he did have a sister who went to live with their grandparents and she got married to someone named John Cage. But he didnt know the kids were his neice and didnt think it was his bussiness to snoop through stuff like that.

"Oh man...I need to tell them"He muttered then thought

"Maybe later...when I can get them alone"He muttered

* * *

It was early in the morning and Yuki was writing in her diary

_Dear Diary,_

_Ok so I told you about that crazy Villain trying to 'Marry' me but then I got kidnapped by the Beetle sold to Osborn he took my DNA for soldiers...The only way to defeat them my biggest fear FIRE!But when I woke up I found my brother and Sam by my side...My two favorite guys. I cant wait to get back to school...and I still have my crush on Sam but Im glad Im still friends with him. I really wish though that villains would stop kidnapping me!Ugh its pretty early and Im still tired so goodbye for now_

_Yuki_

* * *

Yuki walked with Sam to History after finally convincing Fury to let her go to school. Two days ago she had been stuck in a fire in Oscorp now she is back in school like it never happened.

"So feeling better"He asked

"Yep"

"Good"Sam said as they entered the class

But all day Sam was thinking about Yuki

'Yuki is so sweet and awesome...she's one of the coolest girls I met and I think I like her. I mean more then a friend but I dont quite know how to ask...I think she still likes me but-"Sam was interrupted by the final bell and saw Luke and Yuki waiting at the door

"Hey Sam"Luke said as Yuki leaned against the door

"Hey Guys...where you going"

"I need to go get some lotion for these burns"Yuki said

"Im taking her cause I refused to let her out of my sights...wanna come?"Luke asked

"No thanks..."He said"Parker and I have a videogame tornament against Harry"

(Harry was living with his Granny while his Dad was 'AWAY')

"Ok let me know who wins"Yuki says as they started walking out of the school.

But behind them was a tall man with pale skin messy brown hair and was wearing dark sunglasses and was in a dark green coat with slacks a torn and ruined white shirt under it. He began to follow the Cage Siblings smiling

'Finally found them'He thought continuing his path.

The two siblings quickly walked into the store Luke getting a protein bar and Yuki her lotion. And then as they walked out they were blasted into an alley


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:I dont own anything **Please thank himegirl for creating this idea and the Oc and letting me use it**

13

_And then as they walked out they were blasted into an alley_

Luke and Yuki got up to see that the guy who was following them was behind them.

"Who are you"Yuki asked getting up

"My Name's Mike...or was but now its Drip Drop"He said smirking

"What do you want"Luke said standing next to his sister

"You have ten seconds to guess"Drip Drop said blasting them with another wave of water

They both landed backwards coughing when Luke jumped up and grabbed Yuki yanking her up

"YUKI RUN"He shouted dragging her behind him until she could run up next to him

"Come back children"

A wall of water appeared in front of the Cage siblings causing them to back pedal when the wall splashed all over them.

"Yuki...Go get help"Luke said getting up to hold off Drip Drop

"But Luke-"

"I SAID GO"He shouted and Yuki took off running

Yuki took off running with water dripping off of her. She didnt look back and tried to call someone on the watch

"GUYS!Hello?"She whispered

"Sam!Sam please-Please"She whispered urgently when she turned a corner and ran straight into a wall of water and ended up on the ground

"There there its ok"

"Luke?"Yuki asked scared and looked up to see DripDrop and a large orb of water

"Nope"And everything went wet and dark as Yuki tried to stiffle a scream

* * *

Sam was leaning back watching Harry and Peter go up against each other when his watch kept vibrating for the pass three hours

"Ill be right back"Sam said exasperated going into the bathroom down the hall and looked to hear Yuki

"SAM!Sam please-Please!"Yuki's voice cried in a hush tone

He then heard a strange voice and Yuki asking if it was Luke and the simple reply. He heard a rush of something and almost like a stiffled scream.

"Oh man..."He muttered"Luke!Luke you there"But nothing happened

"Oh man!"He groaned and rushed out to see that Harry won

"OH YEAH"

"Yeah after three and a half hours and twenty seven games you one again"Peter said

"Oh man would you look at the time...I need to go help my mom clean the attic"Sam lied

"Oh really"Harry said

"Yeah sorry"Sam said

"Yeah I need to go home Aunt May might be doing yoga again and I should be there before she gets stuck"Peter said

"Ok...see you guys"Harry said and once they left

"Why did we leave"

"Yuki got into trouble again and I think the Cage siblings are in trouble"Sam said replaying what he heard

"Really third time"Peter said as he called Fury and were in the Helicarrier

* * *

Yuki woke up in a net with her brother. They were both soaking wet and cold.

"Where are we?"Yuki asked as Luke put an arm around her for comfort

"Its ok Yuki"Luke said

"I see you both are up"Drip Drop said walking in

"What do you want with us?"Yuki asked

"Oh you look so much like your mother"Drip Drop said forcing her closer to him for a better look

"You know mom?"Yuki asked

"I LOVED your mother!"Drip Drop shouted

"Loved?"Luke asked

"I knew Britney since we were in grade school...she protected me from Bully's and we became friends. I fell in love with her and after we graduated High School we met up a month later and I proposed.I didnt know she was with your father. I wanted to start a family with her but she told me she wouldnt be ready. Not then and not ever but two years later I was headed to the Hospital to visit my mom and I saw Britney with your dad John HOLDING YOU"He pointed at Luke"She was married and lied! And then I saw she was gonna have YOU"He pointed at Yuki"And I had enough I tried to steal her away monthes later with you on the way but your idiot father got in the way and his stupid FIRE power"

Yuki flinched at the word fire and Luke looked at Drip Drop

"Thats what happened to dad?"

"Maybe...I dont know we took it too far and I remember being brought into an ambulance and your father was missing"Drip Drop said"And then I read about what happened to Britney and I was searching for you children and now I found you"

"So now what?"Yuki asked backing away

"Oh you'll see..."Drip Drop said


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:I dont own anything **Please thank himegirl for creating this idea and the Oc and letting me use it**

14

_"So now what?"Yuki asked backing away_

_"Oh you'll see..."Drip Drop said _

Yuki and Luke were bored and tired. They've been moved from the net to a tiny room with no windows and were up for hours not yet ready to go to sleep. They were stuck since they cant let Drip Drop know about their powers and cant certainly risk letting him know they are Snowball and Powerman

"This stinks"She muttered

"This guy did his research if he found us"Luke said as his sister leaned against him

"Wait he's asleep right?"

"Yeah but the door is locked"

"We still have our watches!"Yuki said and Luke nodded while Yuki tried to get a call through

"Its on the fritz!"Yuki moaned

"Hello?! Anyone? Sam! Ava? Danny? Pete? Guys can you hear this?Help Help some creep kidnapped us because he loved our Mom! Track whatever you can from the watches!"

They heard footsteps and Yuki ended the transmission and stayed close to her brother when the door opened and Drip Drop came in garing at them

"Were you on the phone?"

"No"Yuki said and Drip Drop stepped closer

"You better not lie to me!"He growled and Luke put an arm infront of his sister

"We arent lying"Luke said

* * *

Sam and the others were freaking out as they searched for villains who can control water but its really hard. That was until a message from Yuki came on

"Hello?"It was full of static and words were missing or jarbled

"Sam!-Ava? Can-Hear-this Help-kidnapped-because-he-loved-mom!-Track-can-from-watches"

"You heard the girl Ava start tracking"Fury shouted furious

Ava quickly started tracking and looked at the screen

"Warehouse on Fifty Fourth Street Down Town"Ava said and Fury ran off before anyone could say anything

"Wow..."Peter said"I didnt know he could run that fast"

"Come on!"Sam said

* * *

Yuki and Luke was soaking wet, after being splashed once again. He was gone now and the two were very happy.

"You know Grammy told me that when I was little you once came into my crib"Yuki laughed

FLASH BACK

_An eight month year old Yuki was in her crib when a one year old Luke came crawling in next to her and a few moments later Grandma Cage came in to see the two siblings. She bent down to grab Luke but Yuki held her brothers hand _

_"Really Yuki you want your brother to sleep with you?"Grandma Cage asked and Yuki nodded_

_"Ok"Grandma Cage said and they both fell asleep in the crib_

"Oh yeah...Grammy always found that funny"Luke said

"Remember the time when you tried to climb the snowman we built"Yuki said and they began laughing at the memory when Drip Drop came in

"What's so funny?"He asked

"Nothing"Luke said as two more torrents of water appeared

"Really?"He asked and Yuki stared at Drip Drop

"No wonder Mom turned you down...your a nut job!"She said and she was splashed with more water

"HEY!"She protested

"You two need to learn respect for your new father"

"Father?"Luke asked

"Yes! Father"Drip Drop said as he splashed them again.

Or attempted to but Nick Fury got in the way

"No one abducts my Neice and Nephew"

"Say what"Luke and Yuki said

"Yeah...Britney never said she had a brother with one eye"Drip Drop said about to give Fury a taste of his power when he got webbing to the face

"Hey dont start the party without us"Spiderman called

"How did you people get in?"Drip Drop and then saw the newly made whole in the roof

"You both ok?"White Tiger asked

"We're soaking wet!But yeah more or less"Luke said as they got up and stayed behind the others

"You will not take them away from me Fury!You will not take them away from their new Father"Drip Drop said arms raised

"You'll never be their father!"Fury said the blaster raised and at the ready and nearly hit him if he hadnt jumped out of the way

"And who's gonna STOP ME"Drip Drop shouted shooting more water at them but the Cage siblings jumped out of the way

"Im really sick of this guy"Yuki said to Luke and blasted Drip Drop with some ice.

Drip Drop flew backwards to find that he was covered in a fine veil of ice but so was Yuki's hand

"Woah"Nova said shocked

"I must be soaked if I just froze my hand"Yuki said slightly shocked

"I knew you had some powers..."Drip Drop said smirking

"You did"Yuki asked

"Yep"He said Blasting a large torrent of water at IronFist, White Tiger, and Spiderman. Fury ducked and cover but was also blasted alittle bit and then Luke charged but was blasted hard into the wall next to Iron Fist.

Nova flew infront of Yuki

"I wont let you touch her"Nova growled

"So noble of you but Im afraid its a lost cause"Drip Drop was then blasted across the room by Nova


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:I dont own anything **Please thank himegirl for creating this idea and the Oc and letting me use it**

15

_"So noble of you but Im afraid its a lost cause"Drip Drop was then blasted across the room by Nova_

"Oh?" Nova asked getting another beamed ready

"I spent my life sesarching for them! Their grandmother had to move back to Japan to keep them from me, but she didnt know that I'd be waiting"He said preparing another torrent

"I was there when she was born...Im the reason they only have each other all because their mother LIED to me and manipulated my love!"He continued and blasted the two again

"If Britney had only just said yes to me! THEY WOULDNT BE IN THIS MESS AND I WOULD BE THEIR FATHER"Drip Drop shouted blasting Yuki again

"YOU JUST HAD TO LOOK LIKE HER"Drip Drop growled

Nova got up and saw Yuki trying to get up coughing from the water and blasted Drip Drop away from her

"Thanks Nova"Yuki said getting up and leaning against the wall.

"You cant stop me boy..."Drip Drop said attempting to blast Nova but he flew away from the blast and sent his own at Drip Drop

"Nova get these kids out of here..."Fury said

"But Director Fury-"Nova was then given an uppercut in the chin

"Hey!"Luke said charging into Drip Drop and banged him into the wall and was suddenly blasted into Iron Fist and Spiderman. White Tiger came running claws unleashed but was kicked back and next to Yuki

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!"Yuki shouted firing snow and ice at Drip Drop freezing his feet to the floor temporarily. She knelt down to help White Tiger up icicle showing from her hair and clothes with a thin layer of hard ice on them.

"Nova!"Fury shouted"GET THEM OUT!"

"But Director-"

"LOOK AT YUKI AND THE OTHERS"He shouted sending a kick at Drip Drop.

Nova looked around and saw Luke Spidey and Iron Fist trying to get up again but the floor is slippery. White Tiger was helping Yuki who was freezing and had ice covering her like a second skin

"Get those kids out of here!"Fury demanded

"Ok"Nova said going to help Yuki

"Tiger go help Luke...we're getting them out"Nova said helping Yuki to the door but she was shivering

"So...so cold"She said

"Its ok..."He said as they wandered out of the room into another one

"You ok Luke"Ironfist asked helping him out

"Yeah Maybe Hydrophobic but Alive"

Suddenly Spidey's Spider Sense went haywire

"EVERYONE MOVE"He shouted but Yuki and Luke suddenly fell through the floor

"YUKI!LUKE"Nova shouted going in after them

* * *

Fury was going against Drip Drop furious.

"You sure are crazy you know that?"Fury asked sending an uppercut in

"I LOVED Britney!"Drip Drop shouted and nearly kicked Fury

"IM RAISING THEM AND THATS FINAL"Drip Drop shouted landing a punch

"Mike...I know your mad I know your upset but you cant kidnap Britney's kids"Fury said holding his gut and dodging another punch

"Your Wrong Fury...She was mine...Those kids ARE mine!"Drip Drop suddenly tried to blast Fury with water but he ducked and rolled swiping Drip Drop's legs out from under him

"I may have lost Britney but I wont let you take those two from me"Drip Drop said when Fury kicked him in the gut and he doubled over

"I dont think you unerstand what it means to move on!"Fury said when he was blasted by a surge of water

"I have my traps in this place and those kids our staying here!"Drip Drop said going down a secret set of stairs

* * *

Nova flew straight to the bottom to see Yuki holding her arm and Luke somewhat unconscious

"Yuki...Yuki are you ok"

"My-my arm...I landed on my arm"She cried as Nova hugged her for comfort

"Its ok...its ok Ill get you guys out of this hole"He said

"No you're not"

Nova turned to see Drip Drop with a large ball of water

"Step away boy and Ill let you leave with your pathetic friends"

Nova stayed where he was

"Move aside boy..."Drip Drop said

"Im not letting you take them"Nova said and blasted Drip Drop as Luke came to

"I dont think you have a choice!"Drip Drop said about to fire but was blasted from behind

"Dont touch my neice and nephew"Fury said slamming the cuffs on

"Hey Fury"Luke said"Good timing"

"Come on...Luke theres a secret staircase..Nova you fly Yuki up she has a bad wing"And with that Fury and Luke went up the stair case

"Come on"Nova said grabbing Yuki and they flew up out of the hole

When they came out Fury and Luke were already around the edge waiting

"So whats this about you calling us your neice and nephew"Yuki asked


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:I dont own anything **Please thank himegirl for creating this idea and the Oc and letting me use it**

16

While Yuki got a cast on her arm and Luke sat on the edge of the bed he looked over at his sister. What Drip Drop said about their parents...it brought back memories from when he was about one...which is hard to believe but its true. Fury was busy booking Drip Drop in and the others were told not to come in on Fury's direct orders. Of course they all tried but couldnt sneak in. Luke moved over next to his sister and smilied

**FLASH** **Backs**

_ Flash Back ONE_

_A one year old Luke was in the kitchen trying to get into the cookie jar. Then his mom came in and picked him up_

_"Luke honey what are you doing?"_

_"I wanna cookie"He said_

_"But you dont wanna get chubby do you?Cause then I cant hold you"_

_Little Luke thought about it and pictured himself the size of a blimp_

_"No momma"He said _

_Flash Back TWO _

_Luke's came into the living to see his mom knitting and went to sit on her lap_

_"Mommy why is your tummy so big? Did you eat too much?"He asked_

_"No its a little girl or boy"_

_"DID YOU EAT IT"_

_Luke's mom laughed_

_"No...you're gonna be a big brother Luke"_

_Flash Back THREE_

_"And the Wolf Said "LITTLE PIGS LITTLE PIGS LET ME IN"_

_'Not by the Hair on My chinny Chin Chin'" Luke's dad said tickling Luke and then saw the clock_

_"Oh sorry buddy I better get to work"Luke's dad John said_

_"Bye John"Luke's mom said giving him a kiss as he left and Luke sat next to his mom and placed his hand on his mom's tummy_

_"Come on OUT baby and PLAY"Luke said and felt a kick and jumped back. Britney laughed_

_"Honey if you place your hand on my belly you'll feel the baby"And Luke did as he was told feeling another kick_

_"You're gonna make a great big brother"Britney said_

_Flash back FOUR_

_It was late in the night and little Luke was being shaken awake by his mom_

_"mommy?"He asked sleepily_

_"Come on honey we have to go?"_

_"Why?"_

_"We just have to go..."She said picking up the little boy and running out of the house past the two fighting super powered grown ups_

_They continued onward to Grammy's house where Luke was given a sanddwich and fell asleep while the two adults talked_

_"With the baby on the way...and-"Britney stopped as Grandma Cage held her hand_

_"Whats wrong honey?"She asked_

_But Luke didnt hear the rest of the conversation as he fell asleep _But now he knew what she meant...Mike!

_Flash Back FIVE_

_Luke remember sitting with his grammy as he waited to see Baby was snowing out andd he was so excited to show his little sister how to make a snowball. He wa soften called wise beyond his toddler years but-_

_"Grammy can I see the baby now"He asked _

_"No sweetie...the doctors are just cleaning the baby up"_

_Soon a doctor came in both happy and sad but Luke didnt remember exactly the words he said_

_"I have good news and bad news...The good news The Baby is healthy and a girl the bad news..."_

_Luke didnt remember anything from there except holding the baby going home and helping granny._

**_End Of Flash Backs_**

Luke stared at his sister. She held her arm as the doctors began looking for the color sheet. He put an arm around her and smiled. He had the coolest sister ever

"You're gonna be ok"He said

"I know..."She said and soon had on a yellow cast

"How's everything doing?"Fury asked bringing them some food as the rest of the team came in. Sam sat on the other side of Yuki

"Whats this about you calling us Neice and Nephew?"Luke asked

"Oh about that"Fury said"Why dont we go out and talk about this...My treat burgers"


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer:I dont own anything **Please thank himegirl for creating this idea and the Oc and letting me use it**

17

_"Oh about that"Fury said"Why dont we go out and talk about this...My treat burgers"_

They all sat in a booth looking at Fury as they waited for their burgers. Fury was in a disguise so people didnt completely recognize him

"So you're our Uncle"Luke asked

"Yes"

"And why are we just finding out about this"Yuki asked

"Cause I honestly just found out"

"What!?"The Cage siblings shouted

"I was looking through the files and came across the family tree"

"So their mom is your sister"Ava said

"Yeah...she went to live with someone else"Nick said

"And Grammy never told us why?"

"She probably didnt know"Nick Fury said

"So...that means you owe us A LOT of Birthday presents Uncle Nick"Yuki said smirking as the others laughed

"Never call me that"Fury growled

"Ok ok"Yuki said as the burgers came

"Oh great Im starving!"Sam said taking a bite when everything fell out of the burger

"Nice"Ava laughed

"Here"Yuki handed him a napkin

"So do you have any other neices or nephews we should know about"Luke asked

"No..."Fury said"And Im sure about that!"

Sam began to fix his sandwich and began to take another bite when something hit him upside the head

"What was that?"Sam asked to see a bunch of Middle Schoolers and a yoyo next to him

"SORRY"A kid called

"Let me go get you some ice"Yuki said going up to the guy behind the counter while Sam went to give the kid his yoyo and saw Yuki talking to the man

"Here you go"He said handing her some ice wrapped up in a plastic bag

Sam walked over in time for Yuki to place the ice on his head

"There is that better?"Yuki asked smiling

"Yeah Alot"Sam said when a waitress tripped and spilled the nachos for the Middle Schoolers all over Yuki

"Im SO SO Sorry"The Waitress said

"No its ok...Im gonna go get cleaned up"Yuki said as the Waitress went to go get something to clean up the mess on the floor.

"Is that your girlfriend?"The man asked making Sam stare at him

"Um no...sadly not"Sam said

"Wait there"The man said and went back then came back with a rose

"Give this to her...girls love Flowers"He said

"Are you sure?"

"Oh trust me kid"The man said and Sam saw Yuki coming over and walked over

"Yuki this is for you"Sam said giving her the rose

"Sam its beautiful thank you"Yuki said thinking 'Oh MY GOD HE GAVE ME A FLOWER'

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies sometime"He asked nervously

"Sure"Yuki said holding his hand"I'd love that"

Fury smiled as he caught sight of the two heroes and turned back to the others.

'When are these kids getting together?'He thought

"Whats so funny"Ava asked and then saw Sam and Yuki"Oh"

Luke looked at where Ava and Fury were looking and smiled

"I see those two are getting on to something"Luke said smiling taking a sip of his soda.

Soon M.J. came in and saw everyone and snuck behind Luke.

"Hey Luke"M.J. said scaring Luke and making him spit out his soda all over Peter

"Gross...Now Im gonna catch the Cagees..."Peter said getting napkins

"Wow did you think of that all by yourself?"Ava asked jokingly

"You guys mind if I borrow Luke?"M.J. asked

"Sure"Luke said and they walked outside

* * *

M.J. and Luke walk outside

"So, Luke, I have two tickets to the new Art Exibit and I was wondering"M.J. bit her lip"If you wanted to go with me"

"Sure"Luke said

"Thanks"M.J. said"Its tomorrow night"

"Ill get you at Seven"Luke said

"Ok see you then"M.J. said walking off as Luke went inside

"So what did M.J. want?"Peter asked

"She asked if I wanted to join her to the new Art Exibit tomorrow night"Luke said

"Ah Luke has a date"Peter said

"Must you tease each other"Yuki asked as she came back over with Sam and her phone rang

"Hello?"She answered and her eyes went wide"What?No WAY!Ok ok...Ill see if I can get him to bring me ok Bye"

She then turned to Luke

"Luke!YOKO IS COMING!"


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer:I dont own anything **Please thank himegirl for creating this idea and the Oc and letting me use it**

18

_"Luke!YOKO IS COMING!"_

They were at the Airport waiting for Yoko.

"Who's Yoko?"Sam asked

"Like My BEST friend from Japan"Yuki said"Known her all my life"

"Oh I remember Yoko, she once hid crickets in a kids locker"Luke said

"He stole her lunch and it was third grade"Yuki said"I cant believe she's moving here"

Suddenly Yuki saw a girl with short black hair come over. She was wearing a tshirt that said I LOVE SHOPPING and was wearing shorts

"YOKO!"Yuki called running to hug her friend

"Yuki!"Yoko said"So good to see you..."

"Where are your parents?"

"Oh they're coming they told me to see if you were here...I guess these are all your new friends"Yoko said"But who's the older guy"

"Oh...um turns out I have a long lost uncle"Yuki said and dragging her friend to the others

"Guys this is Yoko, Yoko thats my Uncle Nicolas, You know Luke, Ava, Peter, Sam, and Danny.

"Hey Yoko"Luke said

"A pleasure to meet you"Fury said shaking her hand and she shook everyone's hands

"Nice to meet you guys, Yuki writes alot about you guys"Yoko said

"Oh really"Sam asked

"Yeah"Yoko said and Yuki saw Danny was staring at her

"Yoko's also one of the best people to do yoga with"Yuki said seeing that Danny liked Yoko

"Yuki!"Yoko said"I thinks that an exagerration..."

"You know like Fifty poses"Yuki said"And Danny's pretty zen himself, he does Yoga"

"Really"Yoko asked

"Yeah"Danny said and Ava shared a look with Yuki

While Yoko and Danny talked Ava and Yuki started whispering about how those two were gonna get together

* * *

The first day of School for Yoko was very interesting. She had the same schedule as Danny which she was happy about. But then some jerk stole Peter's science homework and somehow spiders got into the locker. Of course this had to happen during class but no one saw anything and the janitor had been by the kids locker before it happened he didnt see or pass any it confused Sam why Yuki was looking for Yoko the minute they heard

"Yoko!"Yuki said glaring at the girl at lunch

"Hey Yuki"

"We need to Talk!"Yuki said dragging her away into an empty girls rooms

"ARE YOU CRAZY"Yuki yelled at her

"Oh please I wasnt seen"

"BECAUSE YOU TURNED INVISIBLE!"

"Why are you so worried I did it back home"Yoko said

"Its not just that Yoko!They dont know you have powers! Remember I told you to keep it on the down load..."

"Yeah but no one would guess that its me"

"Yoko they'll figure it out! If the students here figure it out then you'll be in trouble!"

"Why?"

"I dont know remember fourth grade how those girls found out and almost convinced you to help them get stuff for free!"

"But I had you to safe me"

"But I wont be there forever we talked about this"

"So?"

"If people find out Osborn might kidnap you or someone might convince you to do something wrong..."

"Oh you dont trust me!"

"No no Yoko I just worry!"

"Oh and you dont think I WORRY ABOUT YOU OUT THERE FIGHTING" Yoko shouted

"No Yoko its not that its just-its just"

"Its just what!"

"I-I dont want you to get hurt incase people will only like you for your powers and I dont know how to tell my Uncle"

Yoko looked at Yuki

"Oh come here"Yoko hugged Yuki

"Ill tell him"Yoko said when the ceiling broke and the Beetle was standing over there

"Oops...Not the Princepals Office"The Beetle said and flew out

"Guys...Beetle after Coulson"Yuki said through the watch and suited up

"Let me help!"Yoko said

"Ok here"Yuki said holding out a mask"I thought it would be helpful incase you know-"

"I know"Yoko said putting it on and fixing her hair

They quickly raced to Coulsons office to see Coulson thrown into the lockers

"You ok?"Yuki said as Yoko turned invisible

"Yeah...we need to evacuate the School" Suddenly Coulson jumps out of the way as something blasts him out of the way or attempted to.

"Beetle!"Coulson said

"Its Time For My Revenge!"The Beetle shouted when he was blasted

"YO BEETLE"Yoko said appearing"Now You See Me"

She blasted him

"NOW YOU DONT"

And she was gone

"Where did she go?"

He was suddenly kicked backwards and blasted again

"COME AND GET ME BEETLE"The Invisible Yoko shouted when IronFist and Spiderman appeared

"The Others are evacuating the School"IronFist said glaring at the Beetle

"Yo BEETLE Long TIME NO SEE"Spiderman shouted slinging some webs when he blasted them and stood over IronFist

"Im gonna enjoy this!"The beetle said getting ready to blast him when Yoko appeared again and tackled The Beetle

"DONT YOU DARE HURT HIM!"She shouted keeping him pinned as Coulson grabbed the Beetle and used a small Sheild Shocker to shock the Beetle

"Snowball...is that-"

"Yes Yes it is Spidey...And she would make a good addition to the team"Yuki said before Spiderman could finish


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer:I dont own anything **Please thank himegirl for creating this idea and the Oc and letting me use it**

19

It was official. Sam and Yuki were officially dating two weeks after their first Date

**Flash BACK**

**Sam had been a gentleman. They went to the Movies to see Wreck It Ralph which was the only GOOD movie there. Sam agreed to pay for the Tickets and Yuki got the Snack. They then went into the movie where they laughed and shared popcorn. Sam really liked the movie much to Yuki's surprise because he was complaining about how much kids hated it in school despite it being the only GOOD movie. They then played some arcade games. They were playing Road Racers against one another**

**"Oh yeah Im IN THE LEAD"Sam shouted**

**"Not for Long Alexander"Yuki said her car ramming into his and getting the lead**

**"Oh no you dont!"**

**Sam had the pedal slammed agains tthe floor but he was still in second place**

**"Come on COME ON"He said when**

**"NO!"He shouted at the same time Yuki screamed yes**

**"Sorry Sam..."Yuki said feeling bad**

**"Are you kidding? THAT WAS THE BEST LOST EVER"He said and they saw Alien Blast and began playing.**

**They each grabbed a Blaster and started shooting Aliens**

**"Not bad Cage...way better then your brother"Sam said**

**"Why thank you"She said shooting down two more Aliens**

**But try as she must Sam one**

**"Ok you out bested me Sam"Yuki said as they left**

**"Yep...but you are a great racer"**

**"Why thanks"She said giving him a kiss...A REAL kiss**

Luke had an amazing time With M.J.

**Flash Back**

**They were walking through the Art Museum looking at some on Michelangelo's work when M.J. leaned against him**

**"Isnt the artwork beautiful"She said**

**"Yeah...but beauty is always in the eye of the beholder so in my opinion these dont compare enough to you"**

**M.J. blushed and looked at the one of Van Goph's sunflowers**

**"This is my Favorite"M.J. said**

**"Really?"Luke asked "Mine is the Mona Lisa, the way the eyes always follow you"**

**"Oh yeah I love that one too"**

**They then walked over to see the Pieta one of the most famous Renaissance Artworks ever**

**"Its amazing"M.J breathed out staring at it **

**"Yeah"Luke said putting an arm around her**

And Danny had managed to ask out Yoko

**Flash Back**

**Yuki and Sam both knew that they liked one another. So Yuki talked to Danny about asking her to do Yoga saying how he knew Techniques she woud love to learn. Of course he did nervously and Yoko immediately said yes**

**"Of course "She said**

**Later that day they did their Yoga in a comfortable Silence until Sam came in**

**"Come on...its too quiet in here"He insisted and Yoko glared at him**

**"Will you just go train or something"She hissed and he left...with loud music constantly playing**

**"He just ruined it"Yoko moaned **

**"Yeah...Yoga is better in Silence"He said**

**"Maybe we can do this again sometime"Yoko said rolling up her mat**

**"Yeah"**

**Danny bit his lip as she left and just before she left he spoke up**

**"Um Yoko...I was wondering if you wanted to go grab a bite"He said**

**"Sure just let me get out of these clothes"She said**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer:I dont own anything **Please thank himegirl for creating this idea and the Oc and letting me use it**

20

It was a boring Tuesday and Yuki was shuffling through her locker for her Math Text book when

"Hey there Uki"

Yuki turned to see Flash Thompson leaning on the locker next to hers smiling

"Its Yuki and what do you want"She asked turning back to her locker

"Oh you know...just wanted to see if you wanted to go out for Dinner tonight"

"No"

Flash stared at her

"No?"

"I like Sam! Not you Mr. I THINK IM PERFECT"Yuki said closing her locker and going to walk away

"Come on what do you see in that little scrawny-"

"Hm...go look in a mirror and tell me what you dont see cause Sam has what you dont"Yuki said"And dont ever let me hear you make fun of him"

Just as she walked away he grabbed her arm

"Come on..."Flash said "You can do so much better"

Yuki continued to pull her arm free ready to kick Flash and send him into the lockers when

"Leave her alone Flash"Sam said coming to Yuki's side and Flash let go

"Buzz off Alexander!"

"In your dreams"Sam said and he and Yuki walked away

"Just Ignore him Yuki, he's nothing but a jerk"

"No problem..."Yuki responded

They soon headed off to class when the Announcements went on

"ATTENTION STUDENTS...This Saturday is the Night under the Stars Dance"Coulson's voice said over the loud speaker"Tickets are Ten Dollars Each"

Sam and Yuki looked at one another smiling

"Would you please give me the pleasure of going to the Dance this Saturday"Sam asked alittle over dramatic making Yuki laugh

"Oh of course!"Yuki said

The two turned to Yoko and Danny

"Now...if he doesnt ask her...Ill have to hurt him"Yuki said

"Oh yeah"Sam said

At Lunch

Sam and Yuki smiled as they headed to their table and saw Yoko sitting alone

"Whats wrong Yoko?"Yuki asked

"Danny...I-I dont know if-"She didnt finish because of Sam

"Ok...ok Ill leave"Sam said going to look for Danny

"What if he doesnt want to ask me"Yoko asked

"Yoko Im sure he'll ask you..."Yuki said and saw Danny and Sam talking

With Sam and Danny

"Hey Danny"Sam said

"Hey Sam...can you do me a favor"

"Yes?"

"Help me ask...Yoko out to the Dance"Danny asked

"Dude I knew it!"Sam said smiling"And trust me...Yoko is probably telling Yuki how she wants you to ask her"

That made Danny even more nervous

"But-what if I mess up"

"DUDE your Iron Fist! Just suck it up and go over there"Sam hissed in a whispered and pushed his friend forward

Danny stumbled as they both went to the girls

"Hey guys"Yuki said

"Hey"Danny said giving a nervous smile"Um Yoko?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to go to the Dance with me"Danny asked

Yoko's smile flashed on her face

"Yes I'd love to"Yoko said

Sam and Yuki highfived as Peter and Luke came over

"So...You gonna ask Mary Jane Big Brother"Yuki asked sweetly

"What..."Luke said shocked

"Come on Cage we all know you like her"Sam said

"Really Alexander?"Luke asked

"Just ask her!"Yoko said"Or Yuki and I could get some inside information"

Now what happened next surprised young Yuki

"Please"Luke asked

"Come on Yoko"With that the two girls went to go talk to Mary Jane

"So Parker who are you gonna ask?"Sam asked

"Oh well...well she..she isnt probably...she wouldnt be-"

"Come on Parker man up!"Luke said

"You just sent two girls to go see if Mary Jane was interested in anyone!"

Luke glared and scowled at Peter

Meanwhile

"Hey Mary Jane"Yoko called

"Oh hey guys"Mary Jane said

"So this Dance on Saturday...do you have anyone in mind you'd like to go with"Yuki asked

"Yuki...did Luke ask you to do this"

"Maybe Maybe not...Answer my question first" Yuki said

"Ok ok...I'd like him to ask me but-"

"But say no more...and yes he did ask us"Yuki whispered and the two girls went back to the boys

"Yes...Now ASK HER"Yuki said pushing her brother over to Mary Jane and sat down across from Peter

"So who are you gonna take"Yoko asked Peter

"Oh...um-"

"Oh um WHO"Yuki asked excited

"She-she wouldnt be interested..."

"Oh?"Yuki asked

"No...and-and I shouldnt even-"

"Parker Tell us!"

"No...I shouldnt even be tlaking about this"

"Just right down the NAME please!"Yoko asked

"Yeah...these two helped Luke they can certainly help you"Sam said

"You can trust us Peter"Danny said

Peter sighed and took out a piece of paper and wrote it down he handed it to Yuki

Yuki opened the paper and gasped

"NO WAY"She said in shock the tips of her hair had little icicles and Sam's chocolate milk started freezing into ice

"No WAY"Yuki said again


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer:I dont own anything **Please thank himegirl for creating this idea and the Oc and letting me use it**

21

Yuki and Yoko were standing around the corner with Peter as a hostage

"How come you didnt tell us earlier"Yoko yelled

"Well you see-"

"Peter if you had told us we would have helped you out A LONG TIME AGO"Yuki says

"Yeah but-"

"We could have asked her and gotten you some inside information"Yoko hissed at him

"Yeah I know but-"

"Im sure Mary Jane would have helped you too"Yuki argued

"Well yeah but-"

"Stop with the buts Parker"

"Why didnt you tell us you liked AVA"Yuki finished for Yoko

Yep thats right...Peter Parker wants to ask out Ava Ayala

"Well..."Peter was blushing like mad and getting very nervous

"Really Science Boy?"Yoko asked not amused

"Well I-I didnt think she like me back"Peter argued

"Parker you really are a pathetic hero"Yuki whispered

"HEY"Peter hissed

"You'll stand up for the Hulk against Fury but wont ask out a girl"

"First of all this girl is one of my friends..Two if she says no Our FriendShip is RUINED and Three She owns claws that CUT THROUGH STEEL"Peter hissed in argument getting hit upside the head from the girls

"Sorry Parker...but you need to do this..."Yuki said as she walked away

"Yoko? Please help"Peter asked

"Ill help alittle"Yoko said smiling and walking after Yuki

"Im gonna regret this"Peter mumbled to himself

LATER THAT DAY

Yoko was looking for Ava when...

"Hey Yoko"Ava said walking over to the girl

"Hey Ava...So going with anyone to the Dance Saturday"Yoko asked

"No...no one asked me yet"Ava said

"Oh Im sure someone wants to go with you"Yoko said

"Yeah its just...I dont know...Im not sure he's interested"Ava said

"Who is this He you speak of"Yoko asked

"No its nothing you want to hear...I heard Danny asked you"

"Oh yeah...but come on Ava just please"Yoko begged

"Who put you up to this?"Ava asked

"No one just come on Ava!"

Ava sighed and shook her head

"No...sorry Yoko"Ava said walking away

"Dang it!"Yoko muttered

Peter walked over

"Did you-"

"She's good...too good"Yoko said

"Maybe I should just-"

"No Im helping you!"Yoko hissed looked around then turned invisible and snuck after Ava

Yoko followed Ava for a while when Ava grew tired of it. She knew Yoko was behind her

"Yoko!" Ava said"I know your there"

"Just tell me!" Yoko said appearing again

"Fine! If you tell and I will use my claws"Ava said

"Ok" Yoko said and Ava whispered it in her ear

'Dang it' Yoko thought as she smiled

* * *

"So give up?" Peter asked

"No she told me" Yoko said

"And?"

"She said if I told I would be getting sliced by her claws"

Peter groaned

"But it's good"Yoko said gulping

"So can't help him can you?" Yuki asked as she and Danny came over

"I just have to know!" Peter said and Yuki hit him over the head

"Listen Science Boy take a risk if it doesn't work Yoko and I will steal Doc Conners Memory Wipe" Yuki whispered

"He has one?"Danny asked as Peter nodded and left well out of earshot

"No"She said"But Im confident"

Peter walked over to Ava shaking

"Hey Ava?"Peter asked

"Yeah Peter?"

"Well...Ava would you-"

"I'd love too"Ava said"When Yoko wouldn't stop bothering me I thought she was helping you"

"Awesome!"Peter said

"And Pete?"

"Yeah?"

"You didn't have to be nervous"She said kissing his cheek and walking off to class. Peter stood there shocked

"Peter?"Luke asked as Danny snapped his fingers in front of his face

"Aw what a face"Yoko teased taking a picture and the two girls giggled

"What happened to him?" Luke asked

"Hm she said yes didn't she?" Yoko asked

Peter gave a slight nod

"And by your reaction she gave you a kiss on the cheek" Yuki said

Peter gave a slight nod again

"Who is She?"

"Ava of course"They said together and the boys looked at Peter shocked


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer:I dont own anything **Please thank himegirl for creating this idea and the Oc and letting me use it**

22

The Girls decided to drag the boys to the mall

"Oh man"Luke muttered

"Come on Cage If we have to go you're coming as well"Sam whispered to him as Yuki pulled them both along. Of course they were doing this for Yuki, they both cared alot about her and wouldnt want to let her down.

"Here we go"MJ said leading the girls to a dress store and boys tried not to groan

"When we find something you guys can torture us"Ava said knowing that they would do anything to get away.

The boys sat on benches as the girls went looking.

"What do you think"MJ asked twirling around in a pretty sea green one strap dress that went down to the middle of her thighs. She twirled in it again feeling like a princess and Luke stared

"You look beautiful!"Luke said

MJ smiled blushing as she went to change and pay. Yoko hid in the hallway leading to the door scared and Ava looked at her

"Whats wrong?"

"Well-"

"What you look nice"

"I feel silly"

"Come on...Ill go out with you ok?"Ava said

"Ok"Yoko said

The two girls walked out and Danny and Peter stared in awe

Yoko was wearing a strapless white dress that was a little longer the MJs and Ava wore a strapped dark red dress that went two inches past her knees

"What do you think"Ava asked

"You look enchanting"Peter said"You both look great"

"Simply stunning"Danny replied staring at Yoko dreamily

Yoko blushed and thanked herself for keeping her powers in control so she didnt become invisible. Lastly Yuki came out. She was wearing a dark blue dress that matched Sam's Nova outfit. It had skinny straps like Ava's and went to her knees. Sam was amazed and thought she looked beautiful

"You look-your-"

Yuki giggled and took Sam's babbling as a compliment. The three girls changed and went to pay.

"So...where to next"MJ asked

"Well we have to get our nails done"Yoko said and the boys gave pleading looks

"How about after we get you guys some nice dress shirts you can go do something fun and we'll get our nails done"Ava negotiated

"Ok"They agreed and headed off to do the tasks.

* * *

Principal Coulson watched as the kids came in and smiled as he watched the kids dance. Luke and MJ were having a pretty fun time dancing and Danny and Yoko were having a good time too talking about meditation and fun stuff they didnt know about each other. Peter was spinning Ava around on the dance floor, the two were laughing and when they werent dancing they were jokingly pushing one another.

"Young Love"Coulson muttered as he saw Yuki and Sam sitting with each other. He never thought Sam would find someone like Yuki, he knew he'd find someone just not Yuki and not in HighSchool like Fury predicted.

Sam and Yuki were talking tired alittle from dancing.

"I have to say that dress makes you stunning"Sam said

"And you really look nice in that shirt"Yuki said

"You're uncle helped with the tie"He whispered holding up the solid blue tie that matched her dress

"It makes you look grown up"She said

Suddenly a slow song came on and Yuki saw Yoko and Danny start to slow dance like Luke,MJ, Peter Ava and all the other couples.

"May I have this dance"Sam asked as A Year Without Rain came on by Selena Gomez

Yuki accepted it and they danced. Yuki leaned into Sam

"I think I can get use to living here and being with you"She said smiling and looked up

Sam smiled and they kissed


End file.
